my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Richard Blood
Richard Blood Richard Blood or more well known by his alias Blood Emperor 'is the father of Eric Blood. He was the former strongest Villian in U.S.A before dying at the hand of his wife. Appearance A man in his 40, despite passing his prime, he still looks very young. His body looks like it has been carved out of marbles.His blood-red hair and femine face cause him to look like a woman if one were not taking a good look. During his "Villian years", he wore a red trench coat over a black bullet-proof vest with a a pair of black combat pants and boots. To finish off his looks, he had on a mask and a pair of combat gloves. Most of the time (as he is a househusband) he can be seen wearing a tank top and a pair of shorts. On the back of his shirt, there is a phrase "Don't touch my property." writing in bold black letter. Personality ''"I'd done many bad things;I killed people,tortured them. Hell, I even post their remains on Facebook for Pete sake" Richard regarding his past as a villian Despite his fearsome appearance, he is a refined gentleman of great sophistication.Because of that he is strongly appalled by things like bad table manners and rudeness. When he saw his son come home covered in blood, he immediately send him to the bathroom. He usually maintains a reserved and calm demeanor. Due to his deep sophistication, he dislikes people who does not have proper manner. For example, he once threatened to wipe out Washington of the map simply because the people did not pick up their trash. However, he has a very short temper and is not above injuring people. When he saw a corrupt hero asking for protection money from the locals, he immediately dispatched(Read:Kill)' them in the most brutal fashion and proceed to post it on Facebook. He is also a sadist as he likes torturing people and post them on Youtube. Despite all of that, he is a very loving and responsible parent. Quirk '''Blood:' His Emitter-type quirk allows him to manipulate blood. His control is so powerful, he could manipulate a person's blood in many different ways. He could use the blood in a person's body to move them around like a puppet or use his own blood as weapons. Move list # Bloody Lance- Cutting open his left hand, he creates the blood that flow out of his hand to make a small spear. He can use it as a melee or range weapon. # Bloody Fist-Coating his fist with the enemies blood, he is albe to harden those liquid to the point it is hard as rocks. # Bloody Mary-A doll that Richad created in the likeness of his wife for his baby. Not for combat # Blood Cannon-By collecting a large amount of blood, he will then proceed to blast it out with great pressure.(Similar to a shotgun) Special Move:Fangs of a King: He would coat his two arms with blood and turn the them into a pair of bade, he then rush forward to deliver a plethora of attacks aimed at the vital spots of his enemy. Special Move:Deus Sanguis:Summoning an immense amount of blood, he would shape and turn it into a golem of towering height. Trivia He is based of Assassin from Fate Grand Order His favourite movie is Twilight while his least favourite is Fifty Shades of Grey. His Quirk is based on VampyrCategory:Villian Category:Retired Villian Category:Villians Category:Jusasisafool